The Sicken Bonds
by Rengyou
Summary: This is my first Left 4 Dead fanfic. So this shows the relationships between the Special Infected. Not romance, but friendship too. Well, I'm not good with summaries, but I hope you'll enjoy it


**Rengyou-** Hello everyone, this is my Left 4 Dead fanfiction. I love Left 4 Dead. Ha, but who doesn't? Now you know, I have a thing for zombies. Anyway, I hope you enjoy it and please review it! I'll work on this when I have the time. And I'm writing a few other stories as well… So don't pressure me!

With a lot of love,

Rengyou-Chan.

**Genre-** Hurt, Comfort, Humor, Friendship, Drama, Suspense, Romance, Horror.

**Disclaimer-** I do NOT own any of the Special Infected. They belong to VALVE and what not.

**Note-**I want to show the relationship between the Special Infected. Not only romance, but friendship as well. Who says there are no 'best friends forever?' This is from the Boomer's point of view right now. So point of view will switch around here and there one chapter to the next so… Yeah.

"Come on! Reload!" Smoker yelled as Hunter held a paper lunch bag for me as I puke out the bile that comes out of me.

Hunter grinned and handed the bag to Smoker.

Smoker snatched the bag of my vomit and threw it down the survivors.

"Ha! I love barf bagging these survivors," Smoker coughed.

"Fuck. Goddamn Boomers!" One of the survivors screamed.

I love seeing them make such a huge fuss when bile rains all over them. It gives the guys and I a good laugh.

"Aw, man! That was so hilarious!" Smoker coughed some more, "And his mouth was opened too!"

"Oh shit! It's a horde!" A female voice warned. Gun fires echoed across the area as Hunter, Smoker, and I sat back watching the survivors run and shoot the horde.

_Boom! Boom! Bang!_

"We should start heading back to headquarters shouldn't we?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah," I agreed.

So my buddies and I took the elevator down the building, and then stealthily ran past the survivors who were still trying to hold against the horde…

Except I had Hunter and Smoker be my sleigh dogs as they rolled me on to a cart. I couldn't run as fast as Hunter. But the guys didn't mind, we're pretty close.

"Mush! Mush!" I burped as the two quickly strapped on the leashes and ran as quick as they can.

Headquarters was somewhere where the survivors could not _possibly_ find us.

My stomach felt uneasy. It twists, churned, and growled at me like Witch when you piss her off.

Seriously, never and I mean never ever dig through Witch's sweets locker. I shuddered as started remembering what happened that night.

"Hey, guys," I started.

"Yeah, Boomer?" Smoker asked as he and Hunter continued pulling the cart.

"Remember that time when I accidently went through Witch's sweets locker?" I asked nervously.

The two couldn't help, but to let out a laugh.

"Man that was so brutal!"Smoker breathed, "Oh shit!" He screamed as he tripped over cinder block.

"You okay?" Hunter asked.

"Don't worry, I'm cool," He responded and pulled himself together.

The two continued pulling then.

Man, that night with Witch…

I remember that we ran out of something to eat, so I got hungry of course. And since the refrigerator was empty, I decided to look around headquarters if there were snacks around.

So I went down the basement to see if there were any scraps of food or something…

And I did find something! Excited and satisfied, I waddled towards a small locker which had loads of _sweets _and sugar. I stuffed the chocolates, lollipops, and gummies in my mouth.

"_Waaaah…!"_ A cried echoed.

Was it Witch? Who knows?

I just continued stuffing all the candy in my mouth.

"This is swee-"I stopped there and turned to discover long, bloody claws on my shoulders.

"Do you know this is my sweets locker, Boomer?" Witch asked as her ruby eyes pierce me.

'W- What? Oh shit, I'm in huge trouble now!' I thought to myself and let the candy fall out of my grubby hands.

"Oh… Listen, Witch," I trembled, "I- I… AAA-"

"We're here~" Smoker chimed and stripped his leash off his shoulders.

I snapped out of the horrid memories with what happened, "Oh, yeah…"

I rolled myself out of the cart and followed Hunter and Smoker inside our headquarters.

Our 'headquarters' is a really beat up home really, but that's what makes it a great 'disguise.' The windows were stained with blood and shattered into pieces. And the door looks like crap, but it's Hella hefty. I walked up the slight hill and pulled myself up to the elevated house.

There were a few large cracks by the side of the house and the grasses are nothing, but ashes.

"We're home~" Smoker called out as he walked inside our headquarters, "Oh S-"

"WELCOME WELCOME HOME, OL' SMOKEY!" Jockey shrieked as he leaps from the splinter broken stairs onto Smoker's face.

"G-GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Smoker screamed as Jockey gave him one of his 'welcome home hugs.'

Hunter let out a deep sigh and walked away from the two.

"HEE! HEE HA HEE! HO HO HEE! HA!" Jockey laughed as he continued humping Smoker's face.

Being afraid I'd get 'Jockey'd,' I awkwardly walked away and made my way to my favorite room in this place.

The kitchen.

Oh how I love the kitchen~! It's pretty much 'my room.' I waddled over to the fridge and opened it.

"Yum! Time to eat!" I cheered and reached in for some maggot covered chicken. Like I care, at least it's still food.

"No!" Spitter yelled at me and slapped my chubby hands.

"Ya'll ain't eatin!'" She said, "Ya'll gotta clean up your mess from earlier!" Spitter said pointing her long fingers at the bile I 'forgot' to clean this morning.

"Heh…Did I do that?" I asked nervously.

"Aww~ Hell yeah you did, Boomer," She replied, "Now where's Smokey~?"

"Speak of the Devil," I said as Smoker walked in with Jockey off his face, "How was it?"

"Don't even ask!" He yelled and walked down the hall into the bathroom, his 'room' on the left.

"Jockey's such a lil' freak," Spitter said raising her thin eyebrows.

"No shit, Sherlock," I said staring at her.

"Fuck you, Watson," She replied staring back at me.

Awkwardly, we stared at each other, and then I went to clean up the bile as Spitter monitored me.

"Ya'll better make it nice 'n' purty," She nagged.

Spitter flipped one of her pigtails and walked away heading upstairs where her room is.

There are two bedrooms in this house. Spitter, and Jockey had those rooms, but like I'd care.

The kitchen is definitely 'my room.'

Hunter stays in the attic. No one ever goes up his 'room.'

Whatever, the stairs are too creaky for the 'big guys' and I. The stairs would crash down to the basement.

And the basement, is where Witch stayed. Like I said earlier:

Don't EVER and I mean never EVER go through her sweets locker…

She will shred your eyes out.

But normally, Witch and Spitter would always have one of those 'girl talks.'

"Woo! I WIN," Charger cheered.

Charger and Tank are much more bigger than me. That's why they stay in the garage.

Those two would always arm wrestle with each other. It's funny because no matter how hard Tank tries, Charger would ALWAYS beat him, but that's probably his right are is much bigger than his left.

There for, I find it _'cheating.'_

Tank isn't the brightest, he's a beef head, but he's a nice guy. But Charger on the other hand… He likes to pick on me. Like calling me 'Chubby, Barf Bag,' and the list goes on.

But it's a lot better than Jockey'd. Jockey is a big time creeper. Sometimes it's funny, but when it's you, yeah… Not fun.

"Finally," I said proudly to myself as the floor sparkled.

With a big smile on my face, I opened up the fridge and reach in for the plate of maggot covered chicken.


End file.
